


On The Trail

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for the VinList ODOW Pre-Celebration challengeJD passes the time on the trail between the Seminole village and town.





	On The Trail

JD fidgeted in the saddle for what had to be the tenth time in the last hour. How he had let Buck convince him to switch saddles before leaving the Seminole village was beyond him. Oh, he understood the reasoning behind it. While the saddle he had brought with him from out East was comfortable it wasn't sturdy enough for long hours on the trail and it was missing one essential, a pommel. Its benefits had become abundantly clear when they had helped move some of the debris in the village. That said, the tougher saddle leather was causing him to become far too cognizant of small aches and pains as it rubbed against certain areas of his anatomy on this the morning of their second day on the trail. 

The last thing he wanted was for the others to realize his discomfort, and that was all it was. He needed to get his mind off it. You didn't hear Buck complaining and he had taken a saber across his chest. Man seemed to be a quick healer too. Not only wasn't Buck complaining but he was looking better than he had a right to. Thus far on this trip whenever Buck wasn't ragging on him to "get a real hat" he was telling tall tales about all the women he was "acquainted" with. At least JD thought it was tall tales, anyway he'd give Buck the benefit of the doubt. It was the least he owed the man. What man would step out and take a blade for someone they hardly knew, but that was Buck for you. So, he'd given in on the saddle issue but he wasn't giving up his hat. A man had to take a stand sooner or later. Yet JD smiled knowing he hadn't heard the last on that argument. 

Josiah also, while slightly favoring his injured side, rode stoically forward. JD wasn't quite sure how to read the older man, but he was definitely glad that Josiah was on their side. There was a silent strength about him, yet all the talk of crows and signs was a bit disconcerting. JD wasn't sure if Josiah actually believed in all that. It didn't seem to fit with the fact that Josiah had claimed to have been a priest at one point in time. He had a feeling that Josiah had some interesting stories to tell and was looking forward to hearing them in the future.

Nathan's mount pranced to the side, catching JD's attention. He watched as the man's observant eyes scanned his two patients. The horse's antics had happened a few times before and JD was beginning to wonder if it was something the healer was doing on purpose. He tried to sit very still, not wanting Nathan to notice his discomfort. Nathan, now there was a man to ponder. It was the commotion in town over Nathan's plight that had caused him to jump from the stage originally and ultimately join this unique group of men. Now as they headed back to that same town JD had to wonder just what was going through Nathan's head. Wouldn't it have been easier to stay in the village? It was clear that the people there were willing to have him join them. His abilities would come in handy in the secluded community...Not that he wasn't thrilled that Nathan had decided to join them, but it did make a man wonder.

A flash of color caused JD's train of thought to move on to the man in the scarlet jacket. Ezra Standish, conman (if Buck was to be believed) and gambler rode in front of Nathan. JD wasn't sure what to think of the man. Had his actions caused their capture or allowed their escape, or perhaps both? Either way JD was willing to overlook it. In the end what mattered was that Ezra was there and was instrumental in their escape. JD smiled, he was pretty sure that his mother would not have approved of the man, but then she probably wouldn't have approved of most of the men he now called friends. 

Well, a friend was maybe not the right term for his relationship to Chris Larabee. JD had the feeling that Chris just tolerated him, but he would prove himself worthy if it was the last thing he did. Chris Larabee was a leader among men if he'd ever seen one. Not that he took control intentionally, but rather it seemed to fall on him naturally. JD had watched while the others discussed options or plans for dealing with the Ghosts back at the village, but it was Mr. Larabee who made the final decisions.

"Got ants in yer pants, kid?" The lazy drawl broke into JD's thoughts.

JD turned to look at the man who rode behind him. With the buckskin jacket and long hair Vin Tanner looked like he might have stepped out of one of JD's dime store novels. He was a quiet man and seemed to have the ability to blend into his surroundings. Vin had an almost lazy air about him and was quick to smile but deadly in a battle. JD could still see Vin and Chris at that cemetery taking on all those cowboys to save Nathan. Once he heard that they were setting off to help a group of villagers he had been determined to be included. 

Realizing Vin was still waiting for an answer, JD smiled and answered honestly, "Just getting a feel for this new saddle." 

Vin nodded knowingly.

When he had boarded the stage heading West JD thought he had been hunting adventure. Well maybe he was, and he had found it, but he had found a lot more. In this ruggedly beautiful, and sometimes dangerous, land he had found what he hoped would be a home and perhaps the start of a family. But for now, friendship would do and he was sure his mom would approve of that.

And so the story continues....


End file.
